Vehicles equipped with diesel engines may include exhaust systems that have diesel particulate filters for removing particulate matter from the exhaust stream. With use, soot or other carbon-based particulate matter accumulates on the diesel particulate filters. As particulate matter accumulates on the diesel particulate filters, the restriction of the filters increases causing the buildup of undesirable back pressure in the exhaust systems. High back pressures decrease engine efficiency. Therefore, to prevent diesel particulate filters from becoming excessively loaded, diesel particulate filters should be regularly regenerated by burning off (i.e., oxidizing) the particulates that accumulate on the filters. Since the particulate matter captured by diesel particulate filters is mainly carbon and hydrocarbons, its chemical energy is high. Once ignited, the particulate matter burns and releases a relatively large amount of heat.
Systems have been proposed for regenerating diesel particulate filters. Some systems use a fuel fed burner positioned upstream of a diesel particulate filter to cause regeneration (see U.S. Pat. No. 4,167,852). Other systems use an electric heater to regenerate a diesel particulate filter (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,270,936; 4,276,066; 4,319,896; 4,851,015; 4,899,540; 5,388,400 and British Published Application No. 2,134,407). Detuning techniques are also used to regenerate diesel particulate filters by raising the temperature of exhaust gas at selected times (see U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,211,075 and 3,499,260). Self regeneration systems have also been proposed. Self regeneration systems can use a catalyst on the substrate of the diesel particulate filter to lower the ignition temperature of the particulate matter captured on the filter. An example of a self regeneration system is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,902,487.